


Lovely Little Riddles

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A nerdy forensics worker falls in love with his new co-worker





	Lovely Little Riddles

**Author's Note:**

> The Ed in this is back to season one of Gotham when he still worked at the GCPD, I hope you guys enjoy!

~~~~~Reader POV~~~~~

It was my first day as the new medical examiner for the GCPD. I don’t really know what happened to the last one but it didn’t matter right now. I was showed my office and was given time to place my things about. I set up my desk with small toys. A Newton's cradle was probably one of my favorite ones. It was basic yet still interesting. I sat down at my desk, the chair was a bit worn in but still comfortable. After a few minutes of moving stuff around the room to my liking, there was a knock at the door. Some gawky looking guy stepped into the room. He wore probably the nerdiest glasses I’ve seen. Actually, his whole manner sort of screamed nerd like it was written across his forehead.

“Um, can I help you?” I asked

He just sort of stood there before sticking his hand out and smiling.

“My name is Edward Nygma, I work in forensics.”

“Huh, well it’s nice to meet you Mr. Nygma…I’m [Y/N]”

I shook his hand, even after he seemed to stick around. I sat back down at my desk. He followed. Hovering over my desk.

“You’ve got quite a few desk toys here,”

He poked my newton’s cradle letting the metal balls click back and forth. I placed my hand over the cradle to stop it.

“Yes I do, do you need something?”

His expression turned from happy go lucky to a more disappointed and serious one. I felt a bit bad. I had been rather rude.

“No, I was just-”

He seemed to cut himself off

“Do you like riddles?”

“I suppose, do you have one for me?”

He smiled and nodded

“I turn around once, what is out will not get in. I turn around again, what is in will not get out. What am I?”

I thought for a moment, I couldn’t figure it out.

“I give up, what is it?”

Nygma smiled before holding up a key with a keychain saying ‘Medical Examiner’s office’ on it.

“The answer is a key! It’ll be fun working with you [Y/N]”

He placed the key on my desk and walked out of the room. Working here sure is going to be interesting.

 

I had been working with the GCPD for a few month or so now. There was a sudden mass murder so it seemed like I was always busy. Once one body was done another two came right in. As I would work, Nygma would pop into my office every so often. He was, quite the unique personality. Every day he seemed to have a new riddle or puzzle. It was a bit annoying at first but I actually warmed up to it. It gave me something to think about when the gory-ness of working with dead bodies got to me.

I was hunched over a body trying to get a bullet lodged out of a poor guy’s chest. I had pulled out three so far...There were five more bullet holes to go. Just as I was about to get one of the bullets Nygma decided to walk on in.

“[Y/N] I got a new- Oh. I hope I’m not disturbing you…”

I looked up from the corpse, placing the tweezers down on the tray next to me.

“No you’re alright Ed, what is it?”

His expression brightened up like a light bulb.

“I have a new riddle for you! Did you figure out the last one?”

“Remind me what the last one was?”

I knew what the last riddle was I just wanted him to feel good at this point. The rest of the guys at the GCPD seemed to bully Ed relentlessly, it was honestly painful to watch.

“If I drink I die, if I eat I live but don’t touch me. What am I?”

“A fire?”

“Correct! You’re getting good at these.”

“Yeah, I guess I am,”

I looked back down a the corpse in front of me trying to pick out the same bullet as before. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nygma tilt his head to one side like a confused cat.

“You know it’s easier to use magnetic tweezers than normal metal ones. Hold on I’ll go get my pair.”

Nygma quickly walked out of the room and came back not a minute later with a fabric roll full of his tools. He stood on the opposite side of the corpse I was on and worked at one of the bullets that I hadn’t managed to get out. He ended up dislodging the bullet in a few seconds when it took me over 3 minutes to.

“How did you do that??”

I looked over at him with amazement.

“I told you magnetic tweezers worked. Here, you can have mine.”

I took the pair of tweezers and tried them out myself. The bullet I had been working on for a good 5 minutes finally came out in a few seconds!

“Nygma you are probably the cleverest guy in the GCPD”

I could see him look down at the ground. Did he blush slightly as well?

“I should get back to...um, things.”

He hastily stood up and walked out of the room. It was like the guy’s never been given a compliment. 

 

~~~~~Nygma POV (moments later)~~~~~

 

I rushed back into the forensics lab, thoughts running through my head. Did he actually mean that? Did he say it sarcastically? I didn’t know what to think right now. I finally got back to the lab, slamming the door shut. I leaned up against the door and slid down, sitting on the floor.

“Maybe he has feelings for me? Oh no, don’t be a fool he would never.”

I kept muttering to myself, trying to organize my thoughts. It soon hit me. Do I have feelings for him? I’ve only had feelings towards women never men before, this is all so weird. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. There was a sudden knock at the door. I quickly got up and opened the door a crack. Oh God, I could see [Y/N] on the other side of the door.

“Ed, are you alright? Can I come in?”

“Oh I uhhh, y-yeah sure.”

Damn it! Stop stuttering! I opened the door all the way to let [Y/N] in. As he stepped in he looked at me. He actually seemed worried.

“I was so concerned, You left so suddenly. Is everything alright?”

He took a step closer to me, I could smell his cologne and took a step back.

“I-I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine,”

He stepped closer again, I couldn’t back up any further. Oh god oh god oh god he’s touching me now. He had placed a hand on my cheek. I only just realized now I had cried a bit. His hand was so soft, I had to resist the urge to lean into his touch.

“You looked like you just balled your eyes out. Are you sure you’re ok? You can tell me anything you know that right?”

I nodded, looking up to meet his eyes. I’ve learned to keep all my emotions bottled up I never even thought about talking about them. Wouldn’t he just be annoyed by them?

“Ed?...”

I shook my head causing him to place his hand back down to his side. No please don’t do that I want you to touch me again, please oh God.

“Yes?”

“You’re crying…”

I sniffled and wiped my eyes. Oh dear, I was crying. I collapsed right in front of him.

I shouted.  
“I can’t stand this anymore!”

I let out a gross sob. I could feel hot tears run down my face as I dragged my legs to my chest and buried my face in my knees. I continued to cry, I couldn’t control myself. Keeping feelings and emotions bottled up for so long I felt like I was going to burst. I felt [Y/N]’s hand on my back. I moved my hands from my face to the sides of my head, gripping at my hair.

“I’m so confused I don’t know what to think anymore!”

“Ed, can you please tell me what’s wrong?”

My mind raced, what should I tell him? I gulped and took a deep breath.

“What is invisible and makes people suffer. What causes them to sweat and get nauseous yet we can’t live without it?”

I looked at him, tears still streaming down my cheeks. I didn’t even let him answer.

“It’s love [Y/N], I think I love you.”

I could see his expression drop. Oh god I screwed up, damn it damn it damn it! What did I do? What did I do? I felt something on my lips. He kissed me! I could feel his soft lips on mine. I felt myself melt as he took his hand and ran it through my hair oh god. I closed my eyes and kissed back. I kissed back with all the passion I had left in me. All the suppressed feelings I had tucked into the back of my mind all came out in the form of this one kiss. I felt him move away from me. I could only look at him with amazement.

“I love you too Nygma.”

I could feel my heart fly out of my chest. A smile crept across my face and I laughed. I actually laughed! I’ve never felt this happy in my life! The person I love actually loved me back! All I could do was lean in and kiss him again. I kissed him on the cheek, the lips, his forehead oh god I was so in love!

“Ed!!”

He called out my name and giggled as we both fell to the floor laughing. His laugh was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I ended up on top of him peppering his neck with small kisses. One after the other. He kept giggling. This was by far the happiest day of my life. I never wanted this to end.

Someone had finally loved me.


End file.
